Corruption
by Storystitcher22
Summary: Annabelle and Kelly reconnect several years after their time at St. Trinian's because of a job offer. But it doesn't take long for Annabelle to realize she may have been hiding her own feelings from herself...


**A/N** Hi reader! This is a little one-shot that popped in my head after re-watching the amazing St. Trinian's for the billionth time. I'd love to hear what you think - even if its just a :) Hope you enjoy!

Annabelle was late to her first day of work. Which wasn't really surprising given how the past five years of her life had gone. Pausing outside the door to the office suite, she adjusted her bra, fluffed her hair, and took a deep breath. As every St. Trinian's girl knew, you could get around just about anything if you just present yourself correctly.

Satisfied that she was looking her best, and relatively professional, Annabelle stepped into her new job.

Four hours later she was thoroughly exhausted and had a stress headache forming between her eyes as she broke for lunch. Organizing a complete overhaul of the upper management was necessary, and she knew just how to make it happen. If all the idiots would just listen to her! She had the credentials, she had the experience, even if it wasn't exactly from the usual clientele. Not just everyone had supervised the PM's staff at nineteen. But, what could she say, St. Trinian's connections crossed the globe and the socio-economic strata. But none of that mattered now that she was here, trying to do her job, while these imbeciles wondered who she'd screwed to get here. (not that she was entirely opposed to that)

"Having fun yet, darling?"

Annabelle spun around at the voice from her past, taking in the long legs, tight skirt, expensive jacket, and perfectly styled black hair. Kelly only got better with age.

"God, no." she groaned the truth.

"Then something must change." Annabelle felt a blush at her predatory grin, "Maybe you're working for the wrong side."

"I'm not sure if there's a right side with these sharks."

"Why don't we discuss it over lunch." Kel said, lacing her arm through Annabelle's.

Five hours after she started working for one of the largest companies in London, Annabelle quit. Turns out Kelly's skills of persuasion had also aged well.

"Annabelle? Are you there, girlie?"

"Yes, Auntie." Annabelle rolled her eyes at the view of her Aunt's generous chest. "Phone up by your face, please? I, unlike your boyfriend, prefer that view."

Camilla Fritton chuckled darkly, "You can never have too many tricks, dear. Speaking of, what's this I hear about you and our former Head Girl?" Substantial eyebrows were wagged meaningfully.

"Auntie," Annabelle sighed, "She just provided me with an improved career choice. Instead of helping those bastards cheat regular people out of their savings, I get to help cheat them." She smirked contentedly. "Also the lack of speculative ogling is pleasant."

"Of course. Since Kelley's ogling is only ever of the subtle variety."

Her aunt had been trying to get her to ask Kelley out since their first year together at St. Trinian's; Annabelle had no hope she'd get her to stop now. "Anyways…"

After catching up with her aunt, who was still supremely happy running her educational hell hole that had shaped so many girls. Annabelle shook her head to herself. At least she had one family member who loved her. Whatever her faults, Aunt Camilla had always made it clear she cared.

Annabelle really was content in her newest new job. Over the next few weeks she settled in with coworkers who, for the first time since school, seemed to actually understand her. They weren't exactly Robin Hood, but overall she comforted herself that they did more good than harm, and kept a number of companies on their toes, which could only be for the best. She also enjoyed working with Kel again. She'd missed her after school, though not for the reasons her Aunt assumed. (she assured herself)

"To our greatest victory yet!'

Champagne popped, and cheer shook the windows. Annabelle did a little happy dance as she grabbed a glass. She had been instrumental in this win, and was planning to celebrate all out tonight.

She noticed Kelly making her way through the crowd. No one else had quite that feline grace mixed with a posture that would make the Queen proud. Kel's eyes darted up and caught Annabelle's as she closed the last few feet between them.

"Well done, Annabelle." She finally said.

Letting out a breath she hadn't intended to hold, Annabelle smiled a little. "Thanks, Kel. I'm glad you got me here."

"Me too," Replied Kelly, "I knew you belonged with me."

Annabelle's mind went blank as Kel leaned in and brushed her cheek with a kiss. By the time she'd gotten her wits back, Kelly was dancing her way back across the room. Someone had decided work was done for the day, and put on some music and flashing lights. None of which Annabelle noticed, as she was still coming to terms with the fact that her Aunt knew her better than she knew herself. One little kiss on the cheek and all those carefully shored up walls inside her came crashing down.

She stared after Kelly with a bewildered expression, which of course she turned around and smirked at. That finally made Annabelle shake herself out of it. She was supposed to be celebrating. Grinning at the friends around her, she swayed and jumped and shimmied as the beat pounded.

Several hours, and one broken heel, later, Annabelle found herself back at her flat, a little fuzzy around the edges. She had let herself in and fed her slightly demonic cat before stripping off her office clothes and tossing them vaguely toward the hamper.

The knock on her door startled her as she was starting the shower, causing her to pop up and get a facefull of cold grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she muttered her way towards the door.

The insistent knock came again as she was about to check who it was, and forgetting to check who it was in her irritation, she threw it open to reveal an extremely amused Kelly leaning against the doorframe.

"So, going for the casual look tonight, Annabelle?"

"God, Kel. Either come in or fuck off."

"If you insist." Kelly slowly slid past her through the door. "Nice flat," She smirked at the tidy room, "though clearly we didn't corrupt you quite as much as we all thought."

"You have no idea." Annabelle replied without thinking. She was still stuck on the minor point of Kelly in her home, and wasn't really sure what she was saying.

"Really?" Kel drawled. "Do tell."

Annabelle was pretty sure no explanation was needed, given the look she was getting. She huffed and flounced onto her couch.

"Aw, don't pout." Kelly draped herself next to her, and gently rubbed Annabelle's lip with her thumb. "You look so tempting when you do."

They both sat still for a moment, about to plunge over one side or the other of their desires.

Annabelle decided it as she lunged forward and grabbed Kel, pulling her forward almost onto her lap. Their lips crushed together, a fevered rush to press as close as they could.

When they paused for breath, Annabelle smiled, "We should have done this years ago."

Kel stroked her cheek. "You weren't ready."

Thinking for a moment, she nodded. "Probably not. But I'm sure as hell ready now."

Kelly laughed, full and loose, "Thank God."

They dove for each other again, tongues tangling and hands stroking everywhere.


End file.
